Thanksgiving
by Lietuva'sGirl
Summary: England, France, Canada, and Lithuania celebrate Thanksgiving with America.


Hello Reader! Thank you so much for my story, I hope you enjoy it, and it puts you in the holiday spirit. Happy (early) Thanksgiving my friends.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. It belongs to **Himaruya Hidekaz.**

Lithuania wondered why, when today was a holiday, America bothered with breakfast. Lithuania didn't eat, in fact, he planned to starve himself all day until dinner, because today was the 4th Thursday of November-Thanksgiving, a holiday America promised would bring lots of food for dinner and Lithuania was determined to eat everything.

To celebrate, America was hosting a traditional dinner and invited his close family over. England, Canada, and France all accepted the invitation and were arriving around 9 am. The morning was spent doing last minute sprucing (Lithuania had cleaned the house top to bottom the previous day). The brunette was cleaning the last of the breakfast dishes when America started yelling. "Lithuania! Lithuania! C'mere!" He dropped the dish into the soapy dishwater and scampered off. "Mr. Amerika? Where are you?"

"'ondry 'om." Lithuania chuckled at the muffled reply and ran into the laundry room. There America greeted him struggling to fold a bed sheet, arms stretched wide, gripping part of it in his mouth. Lithuania laughed softly. "Mr. Amerika, please, let me do the job for you." He took the sheet, expertly folding it. "Thanks, buddy. You're great. Hey! When you're done here could you put sheets on the spare bed? I'll handle my room. I got everyone all divided up. England will share with me, and France and Canada will take the spare."

"Someone may have my room, sir! I don't mind sleeping on a couch."

America fiercely shook his head. "Absolutely not. You're my permanent guest. You have a certain seniority that they don't, you get to keep your room."

"Thank you."

"No prob! And, I hate to treat you like a servant, but, did you dust my room? England is always complaining about my home being dirty, but you keep it so clean, so I don't think he'll have much to complain about this time. But, with England, you never know right?"

"Do not worry Mr. Amerika. The entire house is cleaned. Mr. England cannot tease you this time, I think."

"Great," America let out a relieved sigh. "Okay, now let's get hopping. We still have stuff to do!"

The two nations headed off to do their assigned chores, which didn't take long. With chores finished, America put on a pot of coffee and drug Lithuania into the living room. "I bet by the time it's done, they'll be here." He said.

He sat Lithuania down and started making the small nation comfortable.

"M-mr. A-America?"

"Aww, now don't stutter, everything is going to be okay. I just wanted to tell you a story."

"A story?" Lithuania asked, feeling brave.

"Yup. About the first Thanksgiving."

Lithuania became very excited, sitting up straighter and scooting closer toward America, who just sat down. "I would like to hear that story very much."

"Really?" America looked surprised. "Everyone else gets tired of hearing it."

Lithuania smiled. "You can tell me."

"Great!" America bounced a little, very happy. "

So, when I was just a tiny person, I was very, very, lonely. Sure, there were Native American here, but they followed another nation, and she didn't like me. I wonder if she had a premonition of what was to come." His eyes clouded and Lithuania gently took his hand. "Anyway, soon these people from England's house came over to Virginia and Massachusetts. I met the ones in Massachusetts first. I was so happy to meet them, and they, me. They said they were going to make me a nation that God would be proud of, one that served as a light to others. Bradford was great, he organized them into homes despite the cold. But, it was so bitterly cold, and half of my new people died off. So, you know what I did? I begged Native America to help them. And she, and one of her tribes came to help us. They showed us how to plant, collect certain foods, everything. So, around harvest time, I asked Bradford to invite them to our celebration, after all, we were so thankful to them. Without Native America's children, my new children would have died. So, they came over and we had a grand time. And thus, the first Thanksgiving was formed."

America's eyes shined as he was lost in a memory. Lithuania squeezed his hand. "Mr. America, I am very glad you told me this story. To think you were so little and so alone…I'm glad those people found you."

"Me too buddy. Me too."

The coffee machine beeped, and like America predicted, it was a matter of minutes before the others arrived. When Lithuania opened the door for them, they greeted America with a chorus of "Hellos" and a "Bonjour".

"Hi, guys! I'm so glad you could make it. Come on in." America greeted each nation with a hug with varying responses.

"Yes, it's nice to see you too, but do get off!"

"Ah, Amérique, bonjour. I am so excited to help with all the cooking. Don't worry mon cher, I expect to do most of it. I shall make today's dinner fantastique."

"Hello, America it's nice to see you. Thank you for inviting me."

As the nations started talking, Lithuania waited off to the side. England and France dropped their luggage at his feet, accustomed to having servants, but Canada, much like his brother did not and had to be asked for his bag. As Lithuania wrestled them upstairs, he heard America invite them into the living room for coffee.

"Lithuania!" America called up.

"Sir?"

"When you get those upstairs, come back down and sit with us. You're a guest too, not my slave."

"Yes, sir!" Lithuania said gratefully while hurrying to get the bags in their proper places, so he could be part of the festivities.

Lithuania sat on the couch, listening as the other nations talked about their trip over. With the three English speaking countries, they spoke fast, much too fast for Lithuania to keep up with and join. He looked to France to see if the other nation felt confused. He did not instead, the Frenchman was able to converse with them easily. _And here I thought I was improving my English_. Lithuania berated himself gently. But, he was too caught up in the happy atmosphere to be truly angry with himself.

Thirty minutes into their stay, America jumped up. "Okay everyone, it's the moment you've all been waiting for. We cook! Okay, here's the plan. England, you make salads, fruit salad, pasta salad, regular salad. Anything that needs to be boiled or cooked or something, ask one of us. I don't think you can mess up a salad, so I'm trusting you here.

"Why you little, ungrateful- "

"Next, Canada. You're practically American right?"

"Umm, no actually, I'm- "

"That's why you are in charge of stovetop foods. You know, cranberries, stuffing, mashed potatoes, whatever. Lithuania, you make your delicious bacon bun thingy. And France-"

"Oui? I trust you have saved the best for last?"

"Umm, sure. You get the desserts."

"Fantastique! I shall make crepes et soufflés."

"Woah there. This is America. We want pie. Apple, pecan, pumpkin, whatever. And I shall have the most important job… the turkey!"

The five nations busily worked in the kitchen. America blasted music from his radio, songs about thankfulness and blessings. Due to the size of the kitchen, there was enough room for everybody to work and talk.

"Mon Dui, Angleterre," France declared suddenly. "What an interesting combination. I have never seen cabbage, potatoes, and carrots all together, mon cher, you are making a salad, not a soup!"

"Like you would know a good salad when you see one. You eat slugs at parties."

"That is not true!" protested France hotly. "I eat snails, not slugs. There is a difference."

"Perhaps. One you eat and the other is occupying your brain."

With a shout, a highly emotional Frenchman lunged at England, wielding a sharp knife. England held up his own knife. "Ah, so you want to fight ye scurvy dog? Allow me to give ye the pleasure of tasting my blade!"

"Okay NO!" America yelled, easily snatching the tiny knifes form the two nations. "No. We will not play pirates today. It is a day of thanks."

"I am sorry Amérique, for acting in such a displeasing manner. I assure you I will be every bit a gentleman."

"You slimy git, I am the gentleman!"

"Not today."

Canada rolled his eyes and whispered to Lithuania. "They act like such children around each other eh?"

"Oh…um… perhaps it is…yes. Yes, they do."

The cooking went on with minimum problems from there out, and after hours of work, the five starving nations were finally ready to eat.

As they sat down, America caught their attention, clearing his throat. "Before we eat, I'd like to say a prayer. Here we go. Hopefully, this satisfies you two Catholic nations. France. Lithuania."

"Dear Lord,

Thank you for this time we have together to be with friends and family. Remind us to joyfully count all of our blessings, not just today, but every day. Thank you, Lord, that I have grown to be a country that my founders can be proud of. May my people remember why we celebrate, and may all nations have a day of thanks and reelection.

Amen

France and Lithuania crossed themselves, and the dinner was back on. However, before a bite could be taken, America made yet another announcement. "Sorry guys! I almost forgot, we have to go around and say what we are thankful for. England, you start."

"Oh, I am, um well… I uh." He cleared his throat. "I am very thankfully for the opportunity to have a lovely holiday with my two colonies." He cleared his throat again. "Yes, well, that's it."

Because of how embarrassed England was, the two "colonies" let the word slide.

"Alright, France. Your turn."

"Ah yes. I am thankful for all the love that is in the air. It is so sweet, you can taste it."

There was a pause. "Look what you've done you stupid frog, you've made everyone uncomfortable," England shouted. France looked around. "Mon dui, you…perverts!…you thought I meant l'amour when I meant family love."

"Oh." The rest of the party chorused.

"Vous me dégoûtez tous."

"Okay, Canada," America said. 'You're up."

"Well, I'm thankful for all my friends. You three, I'm sorry, you four, if it's alright with you Lithuania, are some of my dearest friends, and I am glad to spend time with you."

"Aww Canada!" America wailed "You're gonna make me cry. I promise to make sure you get noticed more at world conferences.

"Me too!" the others agreed.

"Okay buddy," America turned to Lithuania. "Go!"

"Oh, um, I am thankful to stay here with Mr. Amerika, and that he is very kind to me," Lithuania whispered, staring down at his plate, very embarrassed.

"Well bloody hell, America. The poor chap actually likes you. I'm surprised"

America laughed. "I like you to buddy, and I'm glad you're here. I really am. Now, for me. I am thankful to all of you, of course, for celebrating me. I am thankful for my people, and all the ingenious things they are creating…like hamburgers. I'm thankful for democracy, and for freedom. I could honestly go on and on, I just have so much to be thank- "

"Please stop," Canada said,

"Oui, oui," France readily agreed. "It is time to eat now Amérique, carve the turkey.

The food was delicious made even better by being paired with excellent company. Everyone, meaning France and England, kept a civil tongue and each was complimented on his contribution to the dinner table. When it finally became impossible to eat another bite, and dessert was all finished, the plates were left on the table and everyone gathered in the dining room. America tried to convince the group to let him tell the story of the first Thanksgiving, but Lithuania was the only one who agreed. Soft music played while England was convinced to read out loud from a traditional American book.

Feeling sleepy, and warm Lithuania curled into himself, slowly shutting his eyes. As England's voice lulled him to sleep, Lithuania smiled as he thought about how wonderful it was to be in a calm atmosphere and to be free. _Mr. Amerika is very right to have a day of Thanksgiving_. He thought before falling asleep.


End file.
